BlackRed August Love
by Centurious The Azure
Summary: Fate/Extra oneshot. Saber/Protagonist. At the end, Black hesitates. Red pushes him foward. In this August heat, love bridges the gap between Red and Black.


Black/Red August Love

A Fate/Extra oneshot.

"This is it…"

He took a deep breath. This was it… He had to calm himself. Everything they fought for had mounted up to this moment. For Kuro Sanjima… everything was coming to a head here. The truth was here. All the answers to life's biggest questions could be found here. He had so many. There was only one that could be answered here.

Kuro couldn't step forward. Not with the chance he could die… Again. He fought without knowing the reason. All he knew was that his life was on the line. Survival. That's all that really truly mattered. The scar on his chest burned. He remembered that white hot pain. It still lived with him as a reminder as to why he couldn't be weak. Why he had live. He denied death's chance at taking him. He cried out in defiance of fate. And it answered back. In admiration of his courage, the sisters Fate granted him the means to defend himself. A sword. A Saber. The crimson thorn that flashed in his defense unflinchingly. She called him master. He called her friend in return.

He felt a warm hand on his. A comforting voice came after it. "Don't be nervous, Kuro…" The feminine voice brimmed with confidence. Somehow, that haughtiness made it all the more reassuring. He squeezed back, her small, pale hand did in return. "For you have me on your side! We shall not lose! Never as long as I, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, hold the title of Saber!"

Her boast made him chuckle a little. Anybody else would have written her off presenting false bravado, but Kuro knew it to be true enough. She could easily wrestle a lion down the floor and snap its neck. A feat he would've paid to watch. She glared up at him with narrowed forest green eyes. "What is so hilarious? Are you doubting me as of late?" The small girl who could kill the strongest heroes with little difficulty pouted. Nobody would've thought an infamously historic tyrant could be so cute. And short… He really had to resist the urge to snatch her up to give her a hug. He smiled toothily, putting a loving hand on her golden blonde head.

He merely shook his head. For some reason, no words were needed. Saber looked down, blushing a deep crimson darker than her dress. There was a silence. By no means awkward one, long pauses were common in their relationship. Kuro was a man of few words. "Too few", Saber liked to fuss. He spoke eloquently when he did. Beautiful words only meant her plays or poetry. That's something else she liked to constantly say. Kuro didn't know how true that was. He also didn't know how red his got when she talked about him so lovingly.

Saber looked up slowly. Those deep forest green eyes sparkled in the light. She look him directly in the eye. A Piercing gaze sharper than her sword. It directly stabbed him in his soul. Not in a hateful way. Those eyes only appeared when she had something too true to announce. He already knew. Everything she was going to say.

Suddenly, he pulled her petite frame into his athletic one. Arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. A loving one. He finally spoke. Every syllable had meaning to her, he knew. Beyond what he could ever comprehend. "I love you, August…" He spoke softly. His deep voice carried his love on the winds into her ears.

Saber, for once, had no words. She looked up at him, face halfway buried against his hard chest. "Really, Kuro?" That was all she managed. It was rather amusing to see the great orator struck down to simple words.

"Really…" He nodded. Kuro's lips stretched into a loving smile. His words and expression culminated into ecstasy in Saber's ears. She almost literally lit with happiness. Excitement danced in those vast forest colored eyes. Her grip tightened around him, super human strength might've crushed him if Saber had less control.

"Why…?" Saber asked softly. She believed him whole heartedly. Kuro could sense that much. She pushed her head against his chest. Almost as if to hide her shame. "I apologize for asking you this… I know what you say is only the Olympus' truth, but I must know. Why… After everything you have heard of me? Are you not disgusted by everything I did? The excess… Sometimes, I even believe it was too much."

His arms tightened around her. "I know…" He said simply. "It's only because you wanted to be loved. That's all you ever wanted, right?"

Saber could say nothing. All that could be carried out was action. Because action never failed where words did. Saber on her tip toes, kissed Kuro. White hot passion carried between their lips in those tenuous moments. Where Fate and Destiny met, Red and Black met. In their hot August Love, not even death mattered. Even if one of them were to be lost to Pluto, the other would travel through the underworld. Through fire and trials. Defeat the God himself. They'd both fight until they embraced each other once again in Elysium's flowery plains. In that August heat, that's where Red and Black would solidify their pledge eternally.


End file.
